Happily Ever After
by Ava2
Summary: *Complete* YAY :) Set after the end of Season 3 and beginning of S6. B/S. Buffy defeats a story creating Witch, only to be sucked into a story herself.
1. Bloody Stories

**Happily Ever After**

Rating:              PG (for half a swear-word)

Disclaimer:                    Not mine, nothing I refer to is mine, nothing I write about is mine.  I really don't own a lot.  

Author's Note: Set at the end of Season 3, Season 4 hasn't started yet.  

Prologue:

The Scoobies circled round an apparently vacant crypt, Buffy glanced up at Giles, who nodded.  He and Willow slipped off to the side and started the spell to neutralise the one the witch in side was sending out.  Xander took up his position with Oz outside the tomb's doors to block any possible escape.

Buffy crept round the back, took a deep breath and blew the side of the crypt open with a hand grenade.  Picking herself up off the floor Buffy headed towards the witch in the centre of the tomb crying over her shattered cauldron, her potion spilling over the floor.

The witch turned her fiery eyes on Buffy "You can't stop a happy ending, the story wants it, the people want it"

"You have to let people make their own minds up you can not make the endings for them".  The Witch was passed listening to Buffy locked inside the recesses of her own head.  She whispered "You broke it".  The air seemed to wobble as Giles and Willow broke the last remnants of the Witch's spell.  The woman in the centre of the room shrieked as the molecules of her body flew apart, as the stories she'd been spinning broke apart, "Banishment" wailed the witch as she extended a hand towards Buffy.

Part 1:

Buffy collapsed onto the forest floor, the apples she'd been collecting spilling over the earth.  Spitting the mulch out of her mouth, Buffy stood shakily to her feet.  Her gaze slowly turned downwards, she was dressed in a grimy blue dress, with a white undershirt, in a really old fashioned style, and her hair was down to her waist 

"What the fu….?"

Spike got shakily to his feet his head whipped round to see what had pushed him out of bed.  Only to find that there was no bed, or no room.  In fact he was standing in the middle of a meadow, in full sunlight.  He desperately looked around for cover, only to realise that he wasn't on fire.  Spike stared down at his no flaming body in shock.  Not only wasn't he crispy but he was dressed in the type of clothes he wore when he was alive.  "Bloody hell!"

"Miss Elizabeth?"  Buffy turned around to see an older woman, also dressed in servant's garb.  "What is taking you so long this morning?"  "You know the Prince is visiting today and the Mistress is in a terrible foul mood this morning".  "Come along Miss Elizabeth, they're waiting for their breakfast"

Buffy ran back towards the house she could see in the distance.  Her mind whirring, the Witch had obviously banished her, but to where?  She stepped over the threshold of the house to cries of "Where in God's name is our breakfast?"  Another servant grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen, "Where have you been Lizzie?" she asked, Buffy gasped when she took in the face of the girl "Willow?", "What are you rambling about trees for?  You've got to take out their breakfast; they're all in a tizz this morning".  Buffy took the eggs from the non-Willow, she had her face, but she definitely wasn't her best friend.

"Sire, sire!  There you are.  What in heaven's name are you doing out here this morning?  You're not escaping it you know"  Spike's brow furrowed *what the hell is this man talking about, and 'Sire' I think I'd remember siring this ponce*  "Escape what?" Spike queried.  "Escape what? 'Escape what?' he asks" said the man *Great I'm in a place where strangers ask invisible people questions, bloody hell!*  "You, your highness, are visiting the Baroness  B'le H'ck and her daughters Anyatra and Harmoneptra".  Spike blinked, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to remember their names….*what was that about 'your highness'?*.

Non-Willow scuttered into the dinning hall "Willamina, where is Elizabeth?" *So that's Willows name* Buffy thought, "coming Baroness" Buffy replied, and walked into the dining room where she stopped dead.  Anya and Harmony were sitting at the table and scowling.  "Those eggs are cold, fetch me some more" demanded Harmoneptra.  "Don't just stand there girl, go fetch some more" Demanded the Baroness.  Buffy turned towards the Baroness and her eyes bulged *It's Snyder in a wig!  It's Snyder in a wig!"

Spike sat in the carriage on the way to the Baroness' *Okay, so I'm Prince William heir to the throne of France, I'm still a vamp but with out any of the pesky allergies, which is bloody fortunate since everyone is wearing sodding crucifixes.* he took a deep breath *I need to find out what the hell is going on* and stepped out.

Willamina ran into the room "Begging your pardon Mistress, but the Prince has arrived".  The Baroness and her daughters scrambled to the feet and out the door.  Buffy sidled over to Willamina "What's going on?".  Willamina stared at her in shock "Where is your head?  Today is the day that Prince William comes to visit.  They say he's visiting all the courtiers to choose his bride.  Come up to the gallery we can see the parlour from their and get to see him, 'e's mighty handsome".

"Spike" Buffy gasped from her hiding place in the gallery.  Spike's head shot up, his eyes focusing on the gallery.  Buffy instinctively ducked back *He heard me, oh my God.  That means he's still himself; why is _he the handsome Prince?*….*I suppose in a certain light…Spike's sitting in sunlight* Buffy sat upright *How is he non-flame-y!?*  Willamina grinned at Buffy's reaction "Very cute huh?" she whispered, Buffy muttered something inaudible._

*Buffy's up there* Spike was trying to see where she had gone to while still appearing to pay attention to his hosts *I heard her, I need to find her so she can help me get out of here, I just wish I could bloody well get away from these two* he thought glaring at Harmoneptra and the Baroness.  

Spike walked back to his carriage, nodding farewell to the B'le H'ck Family *Good job how I can still remember the etiquette and protocol from when I was human*.  His gaze searching the surroundings for a glimpse of Buffy. "Orange" he called to his guard, "have you seen a girl, short, probably blonde haired?" the Captain of the Royal Guard stared back at him with a bemused look on his face, "pretty broad description your highness. Why pretty was she?"  Spike shrugged non-commitally and climbed into the carriage, only to have a hand pressed over his mouth.  He tried to cry out in shock but the hand blocked out the sound.  "Shut up you moron before we get found out!" Buffy hissed.  She carefully removed her hand from his mouth and allowed him to turn around.  Breathing heavily, the shock of having been caught off guard getting to him, "What the hell are you doing?" he seethed.  

"So you are Spike?  Not just a clone then" Buffy queried.  "Of course I'm bloody me, are you, you?"  Spike was getting more pissed off at being stuck somewhere with no apparent escape, then actually at Buffy herself.  "It's just….Anya, Harmony, Snyder and Willow are here but they just look like them, their not actually them at all" Buffy's voice trembled, "And I'm a servant, who everyone keeps calling Elizabeth, I'm not me, and sometimes I do things with out knowing why, like I knew where the house was, but I don't know any one's names".  Spike clamped his hand over Buffy's mouth "Shut up Slayer we're stuck here and we have no idea why, lets just find away out of here".

Buffy stared at him, "We're not here because of you?" she queried.  "Me, why would it be my fault.  One minute I was asleep, next I was in a sodding meadow.  Any clue as to maybe this is your fault" he cried indignantly.  "Yes".  Spike's jaw dropped "this is your fault!"  "No! well kinda.  I was fighting a Witch who was using the power of the hell mouth to make stories come true.  Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, we had fairytale castle's shooting up all over the place".  "So" Spike reasoned "you think she put us in a story".  Buffy's eyes widened "I do now!"  "Then it's easy, all we have to do is work out which, carry out the ending and we should go home"  Spike grinned at how easy this was going to be.  Buffy just groaned, dropping her head into her hands "Why me?" she muttered.  

Spike glared at Buffy "What do you have a better idea?" *God, I worked it all out and now she's just going to moan at me*.  "Spike you're right okay!", Spike grinned "Always am luv".  Buffy groaned again, her head still buried in her hands.  "What pet?".  "Do you know what story we're in Spike?" Buffy asked looking up.  "No? Spike ventured.  "Look at us, I'm a servant, and you're a Prince".  Spike's jaw dropped "We're in Cinder-bloody-ella".


	2. A Fairy Tale Ending

**Happily Ever After Part 2**

**Disclaimer:     No rights to anything are mine. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short (and took me longer to get done :-) ).  Hopefully I'll get the last part finished by tonight.  Thanks for all the reviews, I was really unsure about this fic, please keep r/r.  **

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_

Spike glared at Buffy "What do you have a better idea?" *God, I worked it all out and now she's just going to moan at me*.  "Spike you're right okay!", Spike grinned "Always am luv".  Buffy groaned again, her head still buried in her hands.  "What pet?".  "Do you know what story we're in Spike?" Buffy asked looking up.  "No? Spike ventured.  "Look at us, I'm a servant, and you're a Prince".  Spike's jaw dropped "We're in Cinder-bloody-ella".

Spike just stared at Buffy.  "Well…" he said clearing his throat "We've got to end it….how do fairy tales normally end" *Oh God, tell me I've got it wrong they can't all end with…* "A kiss" *Damn* though Spike.  "I'm not kissing _you" Buffy and Spike both declared at the same time, and then proceeded to glare at each other.  _

"Truce?" Spike ventured after several minutes of silence.  "What?" asked Buffy wearily.  "Neither of us kill, or attempt to kill the other until we get out of here. Besides I'm pretty sure the Prince and Heroine killing each other doesn't count as a happy ending" Spike smiled wryly.  "Fine, okay, but how are we going to end the story?" sighed Buffy.  

The carriage pulled to a halt outside the castle, ending their conversation.  Buffy peeked out from between the curtains covering the windows.  "Wow, you live here!  Men always get the better deal" Buffy grumbled.  "It's never rich woman, pauper guy is it" she grumbled.  Spike just rolled his eyes.  "Slayer, you stay here and then sneak out later when no-ones looking" off her look "You can't just get out the carriage, you're not even meant to be here" he reasoned "meet me in the vegetable garden at 2, okay?" Buffy just waved him away.

_Vegetable Garden __2:30___

"Where the hell have you been?" Spike growled at her.  "I don't have a _bloody watch" she mimicked him.  "Look Slayer.." he said threateningly.  "Truce remember" Buffy replied hastily.  *I really have to stop making him mad or we're never going to work out how to get out of here.*  "So we have to kiss" said Buffy trying to remind him why they were meeting in the first place.  "That should get us back" Spike grudgingly agreed.  They turned towards each other both glaring at each other.  They slowly bought their lips together, keeping their eyes wide open in case the other made a killing blow.  As soon as their lips touched they both pulled back.  *Wow, that has to be the most uncomfortable kiss of all time* Buffy thought.  _

"Still here" remarked Spike.  "Try again and this time lets try to act in love" Buffy suggested.  Spike rolled his eyes "Oh…." "Elizabeth" hissed Buffy "Elizabeth how much I do love thee" he drawled.  "I too love thee Prince William" Buffy yelled dramatically causing Spike's smirk to grow.   "Now just pretend I'm Drusilla or something; this has to look real, we need to get out of here" Buffy whispered.  Spike glowered at her "Fine but if you imagine I'm bloody Angel I'll rip your throat out".  He retorted trying to shake the image of Drusilla and Angelus together.

Spike placed his hands on Buffy's upper arms and pulled her sharply towards him.  They stopped about half a foot apart.  Spike bent down to capture her lips, with all the passion he could muster.  Spike's hands slowly started to slide down her back pulling them closer together, as Buffy's fingers entwined in his hair, pressing him closer to her.  His hands slide further down to her butt, lifting her slightly off the floor.

Suddenly they pulled back and turned away from each other, both panting heavily.  *Shit* Spike thought.  He looked down, he really needed his old clothes back, these really didn't hide the affect she'd had on him, he thought running his hands through his hair.  * Oh God* Buffy thought.  *Spike's hands were on my butt*. 

She looked around her surroundings, "Spike it didn't work" she said, still not turning around to face him.  *Worked for me* he thought, but instead he replied "Guess not pet, seeing as we're still here an' all".

"William, what is the meaning of this?"  a shout came from across the garden.  They turned to see Giles striding towards them.  "You are the crown prince of France, my son, I will not have you cavorting with servants!".  "Giles is your father?!" Buffy whispered to Spike, unsuccessfully trying to hide her smirk".

Spike glowered at Buffy.  "She's not just a servant" Spike replied hotly.  Then suddenly remembering how the fairytale ended; he said "She's going to be my wife, we shall announce it at the…..er….ball on Sunday".  Spike grinning widely pleased to have thought of a way to bring the story to an end, turned to see Buffy staring at him eyes wide with shock.


	3. What to Wear?

**Happily Ever After Part 3**

_Disclaimer:  The Author owns nothing._

_Author's Note:  The characters are going off on tangents and they're ignoring important romantic moments.  Will the Author ever get back in control, and finally get to a coherent ending?  Will the Author ever stop writing in third person?  Will the Author finish the story before she gets committed?  Read on to find out:_

_Previously on Buffy the Servant Girl:_

"William, what is the meaning of this?"  a shout came from across the garden.  They turned to see Giles striding towards them.  "You are the crown prince of France, my son, I will not have you cavorting with servants!".  "Giles is your father?!" Buffy whispered to Spike, unsuccessfully trying to hide her smirk".

Spike glowered at Buffy.  "She's not just a servant" Spike replied hotly.  Then suddenly remembering how the fairytale ended; he said "She's going to be my wife, we shall announce it at the…..er….ball on Sunday".  Spike grinning widely pleased to have thought of a way to bring the story to an end, turned to see Buffy staring at him eyes wide with shock.

Spike returned her look with blank confusion *You've just announced your going to marry the sodding Slayer, you moron*.  "Buffy I…" he started only to be interrupted by Giles; "If this is the Countess of Rome, why is she dressed as a servant?".  "Countess of Rome?" Buffy asked vaguely, she was still in shock from Spike announcing their engagement.  "Yes" replied Giles.  "William has been telling me all about you, only yesterday he was telling me how you captured his heart.  But why are you in rags?" Giles was beaming proudly, if suspiciously at his son.  "The,…er…dress is as a disguise" Buffy said cautiously, making it up as she went along.  "Yes!" Spike added seeing Buffy was at a loss "we wanted the engagement to be a surprise".  "Good thinking my boy" Giles boomed, turning to leave them in the garden.

"What I don't get" Spike mused to Buffy "Is why no one has noticed you and me are different from say yesterday.  I mean the previous Prince couldn't have looked like me right?".  Buffy looked at him like he was insane "That is what's wrong?!  Were stuck in a _story were you are meant to be a handsome Prince and __that is what is wrong!?" said Buffy incredulously.  "I can be a handsome Prince" Spike stated indignantly.  "Yeah" Buffy scoffed.  Spike leaned over his eyes never leaving hers, took her hand and kissed it.  "See I can be a Prince" Spike smirked.  Buffy felt the light blush mar her cheeks *Damn, why do I let him get to me* "You're unbelievable" she yelled at him.  Spike just leered at her.  "Ugh!" Buffy through her hands in the air and turned away._

Buffy strode away from Spike her mind spinning *God, why did he have to say we were getting married.  Gross.  I mean, married to Spike.  So it might end the story.  But stuck as a servant forever with no friends or family or married to Spike.  So Spike's the lesser of two evils* Buffy giggled *Spike wouldn't like that description*. *Plus it helps he's an amazing kisser".  Buffy blushed hotly.  She'd been trying to forget that had happened.  *I should have stopped him* she thought remembering his hands sliding down her body.  Buffy tried to ignore the shiver that ran through her as she replayed the memory.

Spike watched Buffy storm into the distance.  He sank wearily to the ground.  *What the hell possessed you to announce her as your fiancée.  Who ever heard a vampire marrying a Slayer!*.  It was only when he replaced the word Slayer with Buffy did the picture make sense to him.  *I shouldn't have kissed her* he thought  *Now every time I close my eyes I'm going to relive it, her taste, her scent*.  *God, snap out of it.* he thought angrily as he ran his hands through his hair.  *I'm not falling for the slayer… I'm not falling for the slayer…* he repeated desperately.

_The day of the Ball_

Spike stood in front of the mirror *God, the one time I really don't want a reflection* he thought looking disgustedly down at the clothes he'd been given to wear for the ball.  He hadn't seen Buffy since she walked away from him in the garden two days ago.  Spike was starting to panic *What if she doesn't show? What if she's done a runner?  What if she's hurt?* questions kept spinning around his head.  *If she doesn't show I'm going to look a right bloody fool* he thought with a sigh.

Buffy was up her elbows in washing up.  *God why couldn't Spike have been the servant, and me the Princess, so much for originality*.  She knew today was the ball, Spike would be waiting for her.  She couldn't just not show up, but she didn't have anything to wear.  *Maybe I should just wait, a fairy Godmother or something will show up* Buffy thought, but she didn't hold out much hope.

Buffy stared at the clock.  It was 5 minutes to nine.  The ball started in 20 minutes.  With a sigh she pulled on her cloak and started to walk to towards the palace.  *It's going to be a long night* she thought as it started to rain.

Spike started at the rain beating down on the stained glass windows in the grand hall.  He was slouched against a pillar, trying to keep out of sight while all the time staring at the entrance.

Buffy made it to the palace at 10 o'clock.  She slicked her hair back out of her eyes, the rain had plastered it to her head; and she knocked on the back door.  

The door opened a crack and an eye peered out suspiciously.  "Buffy!" a voice yelled and the door was flung open and she was pulled inside.  "Your soaked! How the hell are we going to get you ready on time?" The girl said.  Buffy stared around the candle lit room, her eyes settled on the figures in front of her, both dressed in tutu's, one green, one blue.  "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  "We're your Fairy Godmother's" yelled Dawn and Clem, grinning widely. 

AN: I'm really sorry this doesn't have the end; but it's all I could get done tonight, and I decided to post it as I don't know when I'll get a chance to write some more soon, as I go off to university in three days and I still haven't packed anything!  Argh!  Please r/r, it makes me write quicker : )


	4. What the hell is going on?

**Happily Ever After Part 4**

**Disclaimer:     So not mine.**

**Author's Note:  OK, I know this took along time to get up, but I started university on the 29th of September, and it took me this long to get the internet connection in my room working and as I've discovered, yelling at my laptop does not have any noticeable affect, why must it refuse to accept the connection's there!?  I am now totally out of touch with the goings on of the Buffyverse, a week and a half with out the internet: arghhhhh!  **

**AN2: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter and how long it took for me to put up, sorry :) I'll finish it soon :)**

**Dedication: Ali and Fran: I need people who get my Buffy and West Wing obsessions, I miss you!**

**Timeline Note: Set after season 3 with characters from season 6 (not seven, haven't seen it, *thoughtful pause* need to move to America).  Hopefully will make sense when you read it :) **

_Previously on Buffy the Servant Girl_

Spike started at the rain beating down on the stained glass windows in the grand hall.  He was slouched against a pillar, trying to keep out of sight while all the time staring at the entrance.

Buffy made it to the palace at 10 o'clock.  She slicked her hair back out of her eyes, the rain had plastered it to her head; and she knocked on the back door.  

The door opened a crack and an eye peered out suspiciously.  "Buffy!" a voice yelled and the door was flung open and she was pulled inside.  "You're soaked! How the hell are we going to get you ready on time?" The girl said.  Buffy stared around the candle lit room, her eyes settled on the figures in front of her, both dressed in tutu's, one green, one blue.  "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  "We're your Fairy Godmother's" yelled Dawn and Clem, grinning widely. 

Buffy stared at them blankly at them, shaking her head slightly "What?" she asked bemusedly.  Dawn felt a twinge of regret that Buffy had no idea who she was, but she knew that was the price.  "We're from the future, your future" Dawn replied *God could I sound more stupid* she inwardly winced.  "I know you guys in the future?" Buffy hazarded.  "Yes!" Clem yelled, grinning stupidly.  "But you're a demon" Buffy said turning to Clem "Why would I know you", "He's a friend of Spike's" Dawn explained.  "What!? Why the hell do I know Spike in the future?" Buffy yelled "He left looking for Drusilla, why would he come back to Sunnyhell?".  Dawn sighed, she hadn't meant to let slip anything about the future.

"Look…." Dawn tried to think of a way of explaining without telling everything.  The Spike here was not like her Spike, he wasn't in love with Buffy, probably still wanted to rip her throat out, if Spike somehow found out about his future self: Buffy, the chip; Dawn knew he would wig and run in the opposite direction.

*Bloody hell, she's going to stand me up* Spike thought miserably.  He hadn't moved from the position by the pillar.  He knew the King was looking for him, he had to announce his engagement at midnight, that was only an hour away.  *Where is she?*

"Buffy can't you just accept that Spike is living in Sunnydale now?" Dawn said exasperatedly, knowing it was pointless.  "Why isn't he dust?, Or why aren't I dead?" Buffy yelled back at her, her eyes widening as Dawn winced.  "I'm not dead am I?  Spike killed me! Oh my God!" "No Buffy, your alive, and Spike would never hurt you" Dawn said trying to calm her panicked sister.  "Yeah right" Buffy scoffed "Spike has tried to kill me loads of times……….what the hell is going on" Buffy glared at Dawn *Why would Spike not want to hurt me?  I mean…. It's Spike*.  "Spike kind of helps out now and again"  *More now than again* Dawn thought. 

They heard the church bell chime 11 in the distance.  "Buffy will you please just get ready, you're going to be late" Dawn pleaded.  "Did this happen in your past, is what your're doing going to make you not exist, or are you in a different dimension?" Buffy questioned.  Dawn looked impressed, causing Buffy to retort: "What? I can be smart!".

"We're from a different dimension, it ran parallel to yours up until the whole crazy story witch thing.  We can't change our dimension, so we wanted to change yours." Dawn explained.  "Ugh! How dare you decide to change my future" Buffy yelled outraged.  "Look, you made this decision, the PTB said they couldn't change your future, I mean our Buffy's present, but they could offer you a better future.  So technically you gave us the right to mess with your future, or at least alternate dimensional you……….Willow is so much better at explaining this stuff than me." Dawn sighed.  "Willow…. And the gang, everyone, they're all right?" Buffy asked, suddenly nervous.  "Well, Willow's doing way too much magic, and Tara's worried, Xander and Anya are getting married, but they're all fine really."  Buffy just stared at Dawn in shock "_Anya and Xander, and who the hell is Tara".  Dawn's smile became fixed *Crap* she thought, "It's all fine, we've got a ball to get you to", she tried to change the course of the conversation as Buffy gawped at her._

Spike was bored out of his mind *It's worse than the sodding things I had to go to when I was alive*.  He rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension in his neck.  He was getting more and more agitated *where is she?*.  *What am I going to say to her* he'd been obsessing all day about that kiss.  *Did she kiss me like that because she was imagining me as Angel, does she think I was imagining her as Dru?.....Ugh* He shook his head in disgust, he had to stop thinking about it.


	5. Almost the ending

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long but my computer got corrupted and I lost the part I was writing, and it took a while to fix.  I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this part :) Please r/r, feedback makes the world go round :).  To marys-a-thinker, thanks for the review and I re-read the ending and tried to fix it, I hope it makes more sense now :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Spike drummed his fingers against the pillar he was leaning on; as he stared fixedly at the door.  *Where the hell is she? I can't believe she's going to stand me up*.  He growled softly to himself.  He was focusing on being angry at her, because if he stopped being angry he would feel his heart breaking.

Buffy stared at the entrance way *Oh shit, he's going to think I stood him up* *You are going to be standing him up you moron if you stay out here much longer* She took a deep breath *Shit…..No, ok….. I can do this*.

Spike's head swung back towards the entrance way at the sound of the door opening; his jaw dropped and a stolen breath caught in his throat.  It felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vice.  His eyes followed her movement across the room, he couldn't tear them away *When did she get so goddamn gorgeous?* he thought *……since always*.  Dawn sitting in the eaves of the Ballroom caught the thought and giggled.

Her head turned backwards and forwards trying to find him *Oh god, what if he's already left*.  She looked back in front of her and a gasp caught in her throat, he was leaning against a pillar only a foot in front of her.  She swallowed hard as her eyes met his.

Spike felt his knees buckle as her eyes connected with his, and he leaned heavily against the stone behind him.  He was breathing hard, he'd forgotten he didn't need to, as his world had shrunk so only he and Buffy existed.

Dawn grinned at the scene below her, Buffy and Spike couldn't take their eyes off each other.  *Finally!* she thought *It took them long enough*.

Spike shakily got to his feet, running a hand nervously through his hair.  As he opened his mouth to speak to her, he was interrupted by the King's declaration "Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated for the final announcement of the evening".  Spike glanced anxiously at Buffy, and offered her his arm *Well here goes nothing* he thought as they made their way up to the Royal Box.

King Giles stood up to make the Royal Announcement, when Spike was distracted by the clock.  *Huh, almost midnight* he thought, then his mind seemed to freeze *Bloody Hell! Midnight!* He glanced quickly around to find Buffy, he spotted her on the other side of the stage and ducked around the back to warn her.

"That means my dress is going to disappear" Buffy whispered in horror.  "Er, yeah" Spike retorted staring at her, his line of thought suddenly derailed by her statement.  Buffy noticed the glazed look in his eyes and slapped him around the head.  "Hey" he cried out "we said truce remember" he complained rubbing the side of his head where she'd struck him.  "I could see what you were thinking" she glared at him, and Spike blushed, nervously running his hand through his hair.  *Spike's blushing* Buffy thought in shock *I didn't even know that he could blush, he looks so adorable when he's flustered*.  She shook her head trying to focus on the problem at hand.

As the whole Ballroom cheered in response to the announcement of the marriage of the Crown Prince of France and the Countess of Rome, the clock began to strike 12.  Buffy stared at Spike a look of horror on her face, "I've got to get out of here, or they'll realise I'm not a 'Countess' and the marriage will be off and we'll be stuck here forever!".  

Spike's head whipped round as he looked for an exit.  "I think there's a back door over this way" he said dragging Buffy behind the curtains surrounding the Royal Box, they felt their way along the wooden panelling that the curtains concealed, looking for a door.  Spike turned around and bumped straight into Buffy.  He swallowed hard, the feel of her pressed up against him was sending his head spinning.  Buffy heard Spike swallow above the sound of her unexpectedly heavier breathing as she tried to recover from the sudden rush of heat through her body.  Buffy quickly turned away to look for an actual exit, hoping Spike hadn't noticed the blush marring her cheeks.  Spike took a deep breath to steady himself and then followed behind her.  

Another minute of futile searching of the back area of the ballroom was broken when Buffy glanced down and gasped "My gown is disappearing" she whimpered, staring down at the crinkling edge of the dress and the now disintegrated slippers.  Spike grabbed her arm "Luv it's just a dress" he said trying to soothe her.  "Spike that's not the point" she said exasperatedly "everything is going wrong.  What if we never get home? What if I never see my Mom again?".  Spike's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into her anxious face.  "I'll get you home pet, I mean, there's got to be a door in the palace somewhere right?" He asked a wry smile pulling at the side of his mouth.  Buffy rubbed the tears off her face and smiled back at him "sorry" she apologised.  "S'all right luv, lets find an exit" he replied.

"It looks like I'm not going to end up naked after all" Buffy said as she gestured to the fast appearing peasants garb underneath her decomposing gown, grinning with relief.  "Oh" Spike replied.  Buffy stared at him in shock as the disappointment in his voice had been obvious.  Spike ducked his head in embarrassment.  He cleared his throat "I think this is the way out" he said.

Suddenly in front of them twinkle lights appeared.  "Dawn!" Buffy cried out, grinning widely.  Off Spike's confused look she explained "My fairy godmother, she must be showing us a way out".

Spike stared nervously at the priest.  Obviously his nervousness had nothing to do with the fact that he was about to marry the slayer, it was caused by the large concentration of crucifixes and holy water in his vicinity.  Even though in this realm he knew they couldn't hurt him, he'd been a vampire for too long not to get uneasy around them.

As the organist struck the first chord Buffy stepped down the aisle, desperately trying to stop the fit of giggles brewing up inside of her.  She was marrying Spike, William the Bloody, the undead, soulless killer of her kind; who over the course of their stay in this realm she'd had more than a few pleasant thoughts about.  In fact that thought sobered her up pretty quickly.  She was not falling for Spike, that would be stupid, *yeah and I'm known for my intelligence* she frowned at that last thought, it sounded too like the sort of thing Spike would say.  *Great now he's infesting my brain as well as my life*.

Buffy almost tripped over as she finally spotted Spike through the rows of people.  *Oh wow* she thought.  She almost didn't recognise him at first, his hair was non-bleached and he hadn't gelled it back either.  *How the hell did that happen in the three days since I last saw him?* Buffy wondered.  How the hell was she meant to drag her thoughts away from the blea….er….un-bleached wonder when he was looking like that?

Neither the Slayer nor the Vampire paid any attention to the ceremony; they were both trying to covertly watching each other.  "What did you do to your hair?" Buffy hissed at him.  Spike could feel the blush spread over the back of his neck, *Damn* when had he started to blush?  *Stupid realm* he thought *God I sound like Buffy*.  "The bleach was attracting attention; not exactly fitting with this period is it luv? I had to get rid of it". "How do you get rid of bleach?" Buffy whispered back.  They were startled out of their private conversation by the priest's announcement "You may kiss the bride".

Spike took a calming breath, that didn't really have any effect and he turned to face Buffy *God she's beautiful* he thought as he lifted her veil.  A grin pulled at the side of his mouth as he watched a blush spread across her cheeks.

Spike dipped his head to caress her lips with his own.  This was nothing like their previous kiss, now they were only thinking of each other, neither was wondering who the other was imagining them to be.  The passion and love between them was real.  Their lips parted to allow Buffy to breathe, their foreheads resting against each other. Suddenly blue lights swirled around them and they started to fade away.

Buffy and Spike materialised in a graveyard in Sunnydale, still kissing fervently, his hands were entangled in her hair and hers were sliding down his back.  Abruptly they pulled back from each other both panting hard.  Buffy's hand slapped other her mouth "Oh god!" she cried, disgusted, her expression was matched only by the revolted look on Spike's face. 

 As their eyes met they hastily turned around and ran in opposite directions, the same thought running through both their minds *it was just the spell, just the spell*.  Dawn stepped out from behind a mausoleum a horrified look on her face.  *What the hell does it take?!* she thought. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Buffy turned away from the pool showing her sister's face.  "What the hell was that?" she demanded, glaring at the oracle.  "Enlightenment" the golden being replied simply.  "Yeah right then in was a complete waste of time" Buffy snorted "like I need a mystical creature to tell me that Spike and I hate each other and the only way we'll ever get a long is through a spell".

Dawn stormed out from behind one of the pillars in the oracle's chamber *Why am I always hiding behind something?* "What is wrong with you?" she asked Buffy incredulously.  "What is wrong with me!? What is wrong with you?  How the hell did you get here?"  "She is our emissary" stated the oracle quickly, before this could turn into a full blown sister spat.  

"Your what?" Buffy demanded glaring at Dawn.  "We never meant for you to get ripped from heaven" said the oracle quietly, as Buffy's eyes flew to Dawn in horror *Oh God, she must know*.  Dawn nodded "I knew Buffy, I'm so sorry" she whispered.  Buffy ran a hand through her hair and tried to shrug it off.  "We decided you deserved true happiness on earth so we enrolled your sister in our cause" At Buffy's outraged look, the oracle continued quickly "Because of what she is, she was the only one who could enter our blessed chamber and therefore be a part of our plan".  "I wanted to do it Buffy, you deserve to be happy" Buffy let a small smile pull at her lips, at her sisters words.

"I don't understand" Buffy queried "How was that…" she gestured vaguely at the pool in the centre of the room via which she'd watched the alternate world "meant to show my happiness?".  "Spike is your match" the oracle replied.  Buffy's mouth gaped open "What?!" she yelled indignantly "what sort of sick joke is this? You're telling me I'm meant to be with the soulless undead?".  "Well not all of the them" Dawn giggled "Just Spike".  At the appalled look on her sisters face, Dawn reached forward in Buffy's direction, and blue lights shot from her fingers towards Buffy, causing Dawn to receive a sharp glance from the oracle.  However, Dawn just grinned as a look of pure bliss swept over Buffy's face.  

The oracle nodded at Dawn in understanding and started to explain to Buffy what Dawn had done "What you are feeling now is how you felt in the other world, it was not the spell that caused your love for the Vampire but your true feelings.  For some reason both you and William fought against them, eventually he did finally succumb to them even though he fought it every step of the way".  Buffy grinned at the realisation that Spike must have hated falling for his mortal enemy as much as she did.  Her eyes widened in horror, as her mind ran over what she'd just thought.

Dawn raised her hands in the air in triumph "Yes!" she yelled punching the air, while the oracle's ever present smile widened.  "No, no, no, no, no!" Buffy shrieked while waving her hands furiously *I did not just think that I'm falling for Spike*.  Dawn raised one eyebrow at her, a gesture very reminiscent of a certain bleached member of the undead.  "What you felt in the story world was real, you could feel it again if you just let yourself, surely you've imagined what it would be like if you did?" Dawn questioned, Buffy blushed crimson.  "Only in passing!" she defended herself quickly.  Dawn simply threw her a 'yeah right' look.  

Buffy stood there in silence chewing her bottom lip.  After, what to Dawn, seemed like forever, Buffy finally looked up at the oracle.  "I want you to send us home" she said firmly.

**AN: there will be a short next chapter but I really wanted to post something tonight, so I had to leave the story unfinished, sorry *author looks contrite*.  Will post it soon :)**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

K so I've got a lot of people confused with this story….oops, my bad, including my sister who normally understands wth I'm on about, so I'm posting this to explain, if you get it *yay* please skip ahead :)

_So the fic is set in season 6 before OMWF, but the oracle created the story realm using Buffy and Spike from after the end of S3 and before the beginning of S4.   Dawn is the Dawn from S6 and in Chapter 6 they are back in S6 and all the characters are from S6.   Does that make it clearer?  I hope so :), Please could you review and tell me so I know I haven't just confused everyone more.  Thanx:_

_Ava___


	7. Final Chapter

Happy Ever After Part 6: the end!!!!

Author: Ava

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss and **me! (ok so that's mutant enemy, but it sounds good :)**

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic :)

_Previously on BtVS:_

_Buffy stood there in silence chewing her bottom lip.  After, what to Dawn, seemed like forever, Buffy finally looked up at the oracle.  "I want you to send us home" she said firmly._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy and Dawn materialised in the graveyard *How come I always end up back here* Buffy grumbled.  "Buffy?" Dawn started to ask before she was cut off by Buffy's "not now Dawn"….. "But.." "Dawn, I said drop it".

"You two having an argument, pet?" Spike enquired.  He'd been patrolling the cemetery when he'd seen them through the trees.  Buffy swung round, her heart thudding in her chest *Oh god, oh god!* *It's just Spike* *Spike who you were madly in love with an hour ago* *In the story world* *Is there any difference?*

Spike stared at Buffy, she was just staring back at him and he could hear her increased heart rate *What the hell is going on?* He wondered, before Dawn interrupted "Are you to going to gawp at each other all night or are we going to patrol?".  Spike couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across his face when Buffy ducked her face trying to hide her blush.  Dragging his eyes away Spike asked "You patrolling now Nibblet?  How did you manage to persuade big sis that?".

"We weren't patrolling" Buffy said regaining the use of her vocal chords.  "You just strolling through the cemetery for fun then luv?" Spike asked.  "Actually.." Dawn piped up, but was cut off as Buffy's hand slammed over her mouth.

*Oh god, she can't tell Spike what just happened, that would mean explaining everything that went on, oh god!!* her mind panicked, her face flushing scarlet at the idea of explaining their kiss and their marriage to Spike *two kisses* she reminded herself, *two really good kisses*.  Spike looked intently at Buffy as her blush deepened.

"Pet I think your suffocating her".  *What did he say?* Buffy tried to pay attention to Spike *It's so hard to think when he's looking at me like that…..suffocation, dammit Dawn!*  Buffy quickly pulled her hand away from Dawn's mouth, as Dawn pretended to gasp for breath.  "Oh god Dawnie, I'm really sorry"

"It's okay Buffy, I know you just didn't want me to tell Spike that we just saw another world where you and Spike got married!" Dawn grinned at the horrified look on Buffy's face.  "Ok, well I'll see you later" Dawn called as she ran through the cemetery gates back home, a grin still firmly plastered on her face.  

"ermh….." Buffy said uncertainly, her eyes still firmly rooted on the ground.  Spike cocked his head on one side "You wanna talk about it pet?" he queried.  *God who can he be so calm about this* Buffy thought.  *What the bloody hell is going on?  Shit I hope she explains….and married?* Spike desperately tried to stamp out the hope that was rising in his mind, he didn't want to set himself up for another heart break.

After another 5 minutes of silence and of Buffy internally berating Dawn, she couldn't stand it any longer.  "Look, I didn't want to tell you, as it might make you think…. Well you know, there could be a chance or something."  Buffy risked a glance at Spike's face, and saw the look of hurt, flash across his face before he replaced it with a mask of indifference again.  *Oh God* Buffy thought *I'm a complete bitch, why the hell did I have to say that* desperately trying to make it better Buffy said "I didn't…I mean…I meant..." *yeah great that oughta help* she thought.  "Save it slayer, if you don't want to tell me I don't care" Spike bit out, storming off into the centre of the cemetery.  Buffy felt her heart shatter *Dammit, why can't I just tell him how I feel*.  Swiping a tear off her cheek, she ran after him.

"Spike!" He could hear her running after him.  He desperately tried to ignore, the large part of himself that wanted to stop and listen to her, *No, I'm not going through this again, I'm through with getting myself hurt by Miss-I-couldn't-care-less*.  "Spike, please!".  His feet ground to a halt *So she said please for once doesn't mean I have to give a damn* Spike grumbled, but he was already turning round to face her.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief as he stopped *Don't mess this up Summers* she mentally berated herself as she started to explain. "There was an oracle, she showed me us, but not us-us, but us from the past, is this making any sense?"  "Our past selves pet?" Spike queried, as a horrifying thought passed across his mind he asked "from how long ago?".  Buffy saw the horror that had passed over his face, "After I finished high school, why?".  Spike swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat *thank god, I though she had seen me as pathetic William for a minute then".  "Nothing pet, so what happened next" he asked, eager to get her off the subject.

…………………..

"We kissed?!" Spike asked his jaw dropping *typical, I finally kiss her and it wasn't even me*.  "Well, yeah, we were trying to end the story" Buffy stammered, feeling herself blushing *Way to go Buffy, that's the way to show how unaffected you were by it, ugh!" She shook her head in disgust.  "Didn't that work luv?"

…………………..

"We got married" *Well that explains what Nibblet was on about* Spike thought wearily, he'd finally gotten to be with Buffy, and it was a mirage created by the oracle that he'd never get to live.  He sighed heavily.  Buffy stared at Spike trying to gauge his reaction to the story realm, she swallowed hard at the look of hopelessness on his face.  "So, pet" Spike answered shakily "Why'd they show this to you?" *apart from as a new form of torture for me* Spike thought sadly.

Buffy stared blankly at him, her mind screming *Oh God, oh god, oh god!!* *What the hell am I going to tell him* "I..I…" *Great, really impressive Buffy* she moaned to herself.  "Weremeanttobetogether" she mumbled finally.  Spike's jaw dropped, "what?" he asked hoarsely, his mind spinning.  "You heard me, we..are..meant..to..be..together" she enunciated slowly standing up and walking away.  

Spike stared up at her, anger boiling within him.  He slowly stood up and started to stalk towards her "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled at her "Just because your destined to be with a soulless demon?.... That's it isn't it?" he questioned his tone dangerously low "you don't think I'm good enough to be with the pristine Buffy Summers, you think you deserve someone better".  Spike stopped about two foot away from her and hung his head.  

Buffy was frozen to the spot her heart thundering in her chest.  "You do deserve someone better" Spike mumbled, he raised his gaze to meet hers.  "You deserve someone you would be proud to be with, who you trusted with your heart, who was able to make your heart skip a beat when they entered the room, who made your knees weak just by standing close to you…" he trailed off, and looked down dejectedly.  

Buffy knew he was talking about her, that's how he felt about her.  *Wow* she thought as she realised *he has that affect on me too.  I look forward to seeing him, he's the only one that makes me feel loved and protected*.  Buffy put her hand to her mouth as she chocked back a sob.

Spike's head shot up, "Buffy?" he asked tentively.  He looked at the tears in her eyes and he had to stop himself from reaching out to hold her, but God he wanted to.  "I love you" Buffy whispered.  Spike froze in shock, he couldn't say anything, he had to be imagining it.  Buffy felt like a weight had been lifted, she finally felt free.  A huge smile spread over her face as she reached forward and brushed her lips slowly against Spike's.

She pulled back to look at Spike, he was still frozen in place his eyes shut.  He swallowed hard as he whispered "I love you" and opened his eyes, expecting to wake to find it was a dream.  Buffy's heart tripped in her chest as she heard him say the words.  A huge smile spread over her face "I love you" she repeated more forcefully this time.  Spike's shocked look was replaced by a goofy grin, as he grabbed her and spun her in the air "God Buffy, I love you so much".

Eventually he put her down, both of their laughter subsiding, as they gazed into each other's eyes.  Spike pulled her slowly towards him and lowered his lips to hers.

The End! :)

**AN: Thank you for reading the story, it's finally finished :).  Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.  Ava **


End file.
